


Triple Rescue

by MemoyC



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人在平安夜的高谭医院碰巧救了遇袭的韦恩先生。但是为了对付一个手铐，他们试了三次。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Rescue

病房门又一次打开时，布鲁斯韦恩朝来人拉开一个笑容，但又闪电般的垮了下来。  
“肯-特-先-生，”他用那副屈尊降贵般的腔调说着，拉长了音节，蓝眼睛却很有力道的上下观察这位活像刚被主编电话叫出门的记者，领带歪斜，发型凌乱。“真没想到在这里见到你。”韦恩挑高了一边眉毛看着对方甚至没来得及没扣起的衬衫纽扣：“我们的好朋友超人先生呢？他说好收拾完了那群劫匪就回来救我。”

记者边走进来边挠了挠头：“我想，也许他是被团团涌上来的记者和圣诞没完没了的庆祝活动搞得分身乏术？所以他——呃，叫我来看看你。”  
房间里的灯已经被破坏了，高谭今夜难得的月光让整个房间都笼罩在一种银色的光晕里。他走到韦恩床边，露出一个微笑，补充道：“很高兴看到你没事，韦恩先生。”  
“分身乏术？”韦恩的眉毛挑得更高了：“我以为那位超级先生从来不担心这种问题呢。况且，”他晃晃凉在被子外的脚丫，拴着他脚腕和床尾栏杆的手铐立刻清脆作响：“——这玩意要怎么办，嗯？他难道给你传了什么神奇力量让你来帮我打开吗，小记者？”  
“哦……！”小记者露出一个惊讶的表情，“这他倒是好像……没有提过。”他凑到床尾，推了推眼镜像准备研究一下那玩意：“让我试试，我看过一个电视上的逃脱术节目，也许就打开了呢……”  
但记者的手碰到那手铐之前，韦恩把脚抽了回去——当然了，在有限活动范围里。  
“我觉得还是等专家来的好。”他眨着眼颇无辜地说，停顿了一下，那双蓝眼睛里荡开一层闪烁的笑意，在朦胧的月色漫反射里像两块深色的瑰丽宝石：“肯特，说真的，你到底干嘛来的？节假日也想给明天的头条来个一手采访，‘大都会超级英雄圣诞造访，布鲁斯韦恩病房捡回一条小命’？”他的基层员工重新走回老板床边，看了看吊瓶，尚未开口，韦恩先生就又喋喋不休的继续：“还是代理护士？如果真是这样，那你至少该换身制服。我喜欢这家医院的护士服，肯特，样式好看，而且他们在圣诞节还有特别款，够紧够短，你知道。”  
肯特安静的等了等，确定他没下一句了才开口：“你确实该换个吊瓶，韦恩先生。伤好得差不多了，只是还有点低烧，睡一觉，我想明天你就会感到一切恢复正常了。”  
“喔，所以你真的是代理护士……”阔佬半眯眼睛看着他，像是已经在品味他穿着圣诞护士服的样子，话也说得慢吞吞如同梦游：“那么，接下来你是要掏出可怕的大针头来捅我一针，好让我乖乖睡过整个平安夜吗？”  
肯特笑了，“也许。”他俯下身子去：“我可以要求您的合作吗，韦恩先生……”

先于嘴唇，他们的舌头勾舔交缠上了对方的。韦恩拽住记者的西装衣领几下就攻进了后者嘴里，舌头灵活的舔过上颚、牙齿、牙龈，占有抚摸口腔的每一寸，然后和另一条舌头搅在一起纠缠吮吸，发出不止一点令人脸红心跳的水声。他拉掉克拉克的领带，扒着记者的衬衫与西装，贴着他的嘴唇发号施令，腰杆却不老实的拱起来去磨蹭另一个人，令克拉克不得不分出一只手去摁住他。  
“嘿……”记者艰难的从吻的缝隙中挤出一点声音。布鲁斯毕竟还在生病，他的身体发着薄汗，着力也有着轻微的偏差。克拉克想在事情不可收拾之前脱开这吻，但病人咬住他的嘴唇，用自由的那只腿圈上他的腰、将他们都开始兴奋起来的部位隔着记者的西装裤碾压磨蹭。  
“阿福叫我——”  
“闭嘴。”  
蝙蝠侠的命令。布鲁斯扯开他的裤子伸进去揉捏，狠狠咬住他的舌头拖进自己嘴里。高谭第一花花公子的手淫加上舌吻很快让克拉克硬了，那双蓝眼睛里一闪而过的得意更是让他哭笑不得。  
“看起来你是不打算好好睡觉了，韦恩先生。”  
抓着他要害的手用力在顶端捏了一下，克拉克禁不住呻吟出声。病人摘掉了他鼻梁上的眼镜，夹在手指上去抓揉他的头发，脚上的手铐也随他展开的笑容发出愉悦似的轻响：“我从来不睡过平安夜，护士。既然今晚我没法出去找乐子了，不如——”

突然间，房门被敲响了。  
“韦恩先生？我是杰西卡，A区新来的护士，来给您换吊瓶。”

克拉克简直要从床上跳起来，要不是他的命根子还被另一个人握着的话。  
“哦亲爱的杰西卡，已经有一位护士在为我服务啦。”高谭男人懒洋洋的说着，手指轻柔的摩挲手里灼热性器的顶端，丝毫不顾另一个人的手忙脚乱：“我想我不需要什么别的了，谢谢你。”  
“但是韦恩先生，我想她一定是忘了拿您需要换的吊瓶，请让我帮您——”  
布鲁斯看向克拉克，动了动嘴唇，后者窘迫不已但同样用口型回答：我锁了。  
然而下一秒，门传来滴的刷卡确认声，打开了。

端着盘子的女护士迎面感觉到一股强风，她下意识眯起眼睛、险些就要掏出那东西来。等她再能看仔细，发现一个高大的男人正站在韦恩的病床前冲她傻乐，头发乱翘眼镜歪斜领带揣在西装兜里，还露出一截可笑的垂在外面。  
“……这位先生你是？我很抱歉现在已经不是探视时间了！”  
那大块头紧张的推了推眼镜，脸几乎立刻要红到耳朵尖：“……呃——我……”  
韦恩看起来倒是毫不打算解释自己房间里的“为他服务的护士”为什么变成了个西装眼镜男，他只是躺在那里，眼神黏在这位穿着红色圣诞特别套装的杰西卡的姣好身材上来回转了两圈，笑得好看极了：“你叫杰西卡，是吗？”  
“是的，韦恩先生。”护士定了定神，走到病床边的桌子上放下器具，准备换吊瓶，“我很抱歉这位先生，等我帮韦恩先生换完药，还得麻烦你跟我去登记一下……”  
“杰西卡小姐——”

护士转过身来，猛的掏出枪朝似乎刚想出来要说什么的眼镜男快速连开三枪。

那男人一声都没来得及吭就倒了下去，韦恩倒抽一口气，显然已经被这急转直下的发展吓傻了。装着消音器的枪口移过来指上他的脑袋时，他仍然茫然盯着那个大块头一动不动的身体。  
“果然是荤素不忌哈，韦恩先生？”‘杰西卡’笑了，眉眼弯起来的方式和方才的清纯模样截然不同，她轻佻但绝对谨慎的拉开病人的被子，直至露出韦恩一条完全赤裸而修长结实的腿。那亿万富翁像是畏冷那样轻轻瑟缩了一下，让这位训练有素的女杀手笑得更加开心：“真抱歉打断了你和你男朋友的快乐时光。他还挺可爱的，看起来是个温柔的好男人。”  
韦恩在那儿为他的男友继续默哀了五秒，然后开口道：“你想要多少钱？”  
老天呀，他的声音听起来都雾蒙蒙的，看起来真是真爱呢。现在‘杰西卡’小姐是真心有点知道为什么媒体和大众都这么热爱他们的高谭王子，这男人的人生活像一出高潮迭起的戏剧，没有片刻停息，而且他一直全情投入、尽情在他精致的小台子上舞蹈，从不让观众们失望。  
“杀了你，钱和我想要的东西自然都能得到。”韦恩的嘴唇甚至还是鲜艳的颜色，他的头发也不像往日电视和报纸上的那么整齐完美，几缕额发散落在他眼角边，配合着单薄的病服和苍白的脸色，让他整个人看起来有种病态、特别的美。“……你真是——”‘杰西卡’瞥了眼他露在被子外面的那条腿，伤疤纵横，肌肉修长紧实，说完了这句连她自己也有点意外的话：“一个有意思的男人，韦恩先生。”  
韦恩动了动，脚腕上手铐发出轻响，提醒了持枪者她是他们整个计划最后成功的希望。  
“好了，别伤心，我现在就送你去找你可爱的男朋——”  
瞬间白色的医院被单被撩了起来，女人只来得及开了一枪便不得不伸手格挡直冲而来的一脚。她被那力道震得撞翻了身后的推车，未及稳身被单便要落在她头上，于是迅速做了个侧翻躲开的同时抽出了裙子内侧备用的另一把枪、抬手扣下扳机。  
她感觉到一股没由来的强风——就像她刚进门时的那种——然后那些子弹就这样凭空消失了。  
韦恩单腿收紧，上身低伏蹲踞在床上，尽管一只脚被缚，但在那一秒他确实已将自己摆成了一个防守进攻兼备的姿势，那男人每一根身体线条都以漂亮的线条绷紧着，蓄势待发犹如危险的豹子。仅只这一秒过后，他忽又像个人偶娃娃那样放任了四肢，顺势在床上倒成一个无助的姿势。

‘杰西卡’知道这是为什么。  
她顺着那踏在空中的红靴向上看，顺着那些在她眼前落下的子弹——操那该死的上帝，她这辈子从未信神，但在这一刻，这个词具象的进入了她的脑海——因为那凭空出现的、太阳神般的男人正漂浮在空中摊开手掌，凝视着她。  
“我想这些是你的，女士。”  
超人说，鲜红的披风犹如神的怒焰一般在他身后波动。

“是他在追我的。”  
有个声音懒懒的从超人身后传来，‘杰西卡’不可置信的瞪着赤着两条腿、已经重新舒适躺回去的韦恩抬了抬下巴示意空中那位，露出无辜的表情：“我的真爱只有克拉克。”他伤感似的眨眨眼，然后冲她笑弯了那双好看的蓝眼睛：“杀手小姐，可不可以麻烦你忘了今天我们的谈话？传出去的话，董事会那群老头会念叨我一个月关于股票的事情。”

这就是她最后能记得的一切了。

 

等超人搞好了一切再从敞开的窗户进入那间病房，床上的男人仍然维持着双腿交叠的那个姿势。他轻轻落在地板上，没有任何声音，韦恩却像被惊醒一般抖了抖睫毛。  
“嗨，超人先生，你回来啦。”他笑说。  
那从星辰深处来的英雄看了他一会儿。  
“布鲁斯，你这样会感冒的。”  
这已经是平安夜的凌晨三点，窗外静悄悄的开始飘落雪花。即便是作为罪恶之都的高谭，这恐怕也是她一年中最宁静的一个时刻了。

“圣诞快乐，超人。”  
他仰起脸，被雪氤氲的月光落在他眼睛里。  
“谢谢你来救我。”

他不能控制自己去吻那双眼睛。看它们因为他的触碰而合起来，像这样就收藏好了他方才在里面看到的那些珍贵的东西。他吻着他的睫毛，眉心，鼻梁，鼻尖，嘴角，然后是嘴唇。轻柔的，缓慢的，慢慢深入，直到他感觉对方同样的回应。  
“……布鲁斯。”  
他贴着他的嘴唇发出叹息，不是超人也不是肯特的声音。  
他倾身下去想要继续加深这个吻，但是另一个人伸手抓住他猛力一拽——下一刻超人发现自己躺在病床上，而那个只穿着一件背后系带所剩无几的病号服的男人骑跨在他身上，翘起嘴角晃了晃脚腕。

“时间不多，超人先生，尤其在已经失败了两次的基础上——”  
布鲁斯调整着位置，引起不断的金属的碰撞声，当克拉克的手握上他的腰和大腿，他终于俯下身来接续了他们未完的亲吻。

“我建议我们最好抓紧时间进行第三次解救尝试。”

 

Fin  
\-------------------------------------------  
作者Note：其实克拉克装死那会儿都在消火——“我不能支着小帐篷打击罪犯啊！  
以下的隐藏版是这文的初始版本，奇怪的逻辑思维有，如果确定阅读请温柔嘲笑久违键盘复健中的作者。  
\-------------------------------------------

 

　　病房门又一次打开时，布鲁斯韦恩朝来人拉开一个笑容。  
　　“救命，超人先生。”他说着，晃了晃右脚，使得拴着他脚腕和床尾的手铐发出清脆的碰撞声响，“我听说你像光一样快，还以为你已经搞定一切抱着哪个女记者去过圣诞忘了来救可怜的我了。”  
　　那大都会来的英雄本来正要走过来像扯断线头一样扯掉病人脚腕上的手铐，听了这话似乎改变主意、站住了脚看着他。  
　　“容我指出，看起来你并没受到什么生命威胁，韦恩先生。”  
　　“怎么会！”阔佬有点夸张的睁大了眼睛，绘声绘色的讲道：“刚才那群人只想要我的命！老天，枪在我脑袋上戳来戳去，怎么跟他们说都不听，有钱不赚的榆木脑袋。抱歉，你知道，我这辈子最恨枪了。”  
　　那外星人笑了，温柔英俊得像是上世纪五六十年代的电影明星：“是的，我知道，布鲁斯。”  
　　“所以，你把它们全部揉烂了？跟那群人渣一起丢进了警察局做圣诞大礼包？”  
　　超人走近了床头：“是的。”他看了一眼吊针，“你该换药了，韦恩先生。”  
　　但阔佬不依不饶，仍旧自说自话喃喃自语：“他们不会学乖的。这个城市永不停下制造噩梦，他们是噩梦的爪牙，但自己也深陷噩梦，那如影随形地追赶着他们每一天每一夜，每一条街巷，就像我的一样。”他的眼神像是高谭上空聚拢的云，声音也低了下去，从高亮处坠入可怖的黑暗，“他们等待着夜晚，那让他们更好干活，真正的高谭生活；填装弹药，放开手脚大干一场……”  
　　一个吻落在韦恩有着薄汗的额头上。  
　　“至少今晚不再会了，布鲁斯。伤没什么大问题了，但你还在发低烧，只要你肯好好睡一觉一切明天都会恢复正常。迪克和提姆能够做得很好，你知道。”  
　　某些情绪在那男人轻微皱起的眉头阴影里一闪而过。克拉克以为他会坚持，以为那些尚在氤氲里的锋利终究要撕破这层病榻上的假象；他不知道那些用枪指着他的人都说了些什么，他们甚至不是为了钱，他们闯进这间医院只是想要杀了布鲁斯韦恩。  
　　他们将他视作‘高谭的毒瘤’，‘噩梦的根源’，叫他‘没死透的祸害’。  
　　克拉克暗自捏紧了拳头想要说些什么，但布鲁斯韦恩扬起了头，用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛似笑非笑的看向他：“怎么，超人先生，你不去拯救地球吗？”  
　　“不急。”他顿了顿，“而且我现在的任务对地球也很重要。”  
　　在那蓝眼睛里，克拉克看着自己的影子靠近，高谭男人的瞳孔玩味而略带嘲讽的收紧又放开，最终还是轻阖起眼。他们的嘴唇碰在一起，他轻轻的施加力道啄吮，舔动，慢慢深入，手指从对方柔软而略微潮湿的发尾按揉到肩颈，绕在病号服的系带结上。布鲁斯在吻的空隙露出轻笑，半眯眼睛动了动腿，叮当轻响让克拉克有半秒的停顿，但病人拉住他的英雄开始了新一轮更加凶猛的亲吻，啃咬吮吸，抚摸的手点燃火焰，逐渐将呼吸与理智都烧得一干二净。  
　　“克拉克……”  
　　那声音似是而非地叹息、命令、呼救、甚至乞求，尾音摇摇晃晃的、粗糙的随着灼热的气息喷洒在氪星人耳朵上，“克拉克……”他知道他的病人在这呼唤里要求什么，渴求什么，他抓住他的手像是抓住洪流中的最后一块浮木；他应该拒绝，但克拉克抽出温柔扩张的手，挺起身体，猛地将性器挺进了对方尚未准备好的后穴。  
　　那人发出一声痛苦的闷哼，伴随瞬间绷紧的躯体扯直了手铐、发出刺耳的金属摩擦声。  
　　克拉克没有停顿的直接动作起来，凶狠的撤出又刺入，重重地撞在所熟知的那一点上，直至对方再也无法压抑住喉咙里的呻吟尖叫；他拉起他自由的、没被束缚那条腿抬高压上去，以更快的速率、更深的插进去，直到他能深入的极限；布鲁斯的呻吟几乎带上哭音，他的躯体挣扎着，肌肉贲起，手铐发出痛苦不堪的声响，但他的眼睛在说：用力，更用力——用力！快感像危险的刀锋一样割过他们，将他们悬在高处摇摇欲坠。韦恩的蓝眼睛被生理性的泪水洗得发红，他惯常苍白的脸颊、胸膛、指尖也是，他张开了嘴唇艰难的在呻吟与压抑之间吸气，而克拉克俯下身去封住了他的嘴唇，占有他最后一点自由。  
　　他几乎就要失控了，他听到彼此血液奔腾咆哮，心脏疯狂跳动的声音，躯体运作、碰撞的声响，震耳欲聋。手铐随着他们越来越快的动作发出急切的声响，和喘息呻吟交叠在一起，克拉克握着病人的屁股换了个角度加快了抽插，布鲁斯瞬间咬着牙猛地挺起了身体，然后在他嘴里尖叫着射了出来，克拉克狠狠的顶入深处，也抖动着射了。  
　　有好一会儿没有人移动，只有喘息。  
　　拉克突然想起什么，起身扯开了床尾的手铐。韦恩的脚腕果不其然已经被摩擦得发红破皮，几乎出血。他皱起眉用拇指轻轻触碰着伤口周围，对方几乎不可察觉的颤抖与瑟缩。  
　　“你该睡一觉。”克拉克说。  
　　布鲁斯看着他，超人看起来有一点不高兴。他眨眨眼。  
　　“谢谢你救了我，超人先——”  
　　“我不可能永远做这个。”  
　　高谭男人皱眉：“什么？”  
　　“这个。”克拉克重复，拇指施加力道加重摩挲着另一个人脚腕上鲜红的伤处，引起一阵颤抖：“——哪怕是你要求的。”他抬起视线对上另一个人：“你得停止这个，布鲁斯。”  
　　韦恩虚假的笑意在那双蓝眼睛里几次徘徊而过，但在克拉克毫不退让的目光下最终是蝙蝠侠严丝合缝地收起了翅膀，发出冷硬粗粝的声音。  
　　“我道歉。没有下次。你可以走了。”  
　　“不。这不是把我排除在外就可以解决的问题。”超人顿了顿，语气柔软了一些，“……痛苦——”他犹豫着，而后下定了决心：“并不能真的成为力量，布鲁斯。你比谁都清楚。”  
　　沉默。  
　　卡尔很耐心，而且并不比任何人少一些固执。  
　　“别以为你什么都懂。”最终，布鲁斯从牙缝里挤出了这句话。  
　　他苦笑了一下，随即露出真心的笑容。  
　　“你说得对——”  
　　  
　　“但我懂得你。”

 

Fin.

==========  
两个版本放在一起，真是有恋爱养成游戏的两条路线的感觉_(:з」∠)_  
『打开病房门前，您是选择——  
超人身份  
or  
小记者身份 ？』

 

（够啦


End file.
